


Private Show

by LittleRaven



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fantasizing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29574864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/pseuds/LittleRaven
Summary: One kind of performance inspires the thought of another.
Relationships: Janice Rand/Nyota Uhura
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6
Collections: Star Trek Femslash Drabble Exchange 2021





	Private Show

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EleosEpistrophia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleosEpistrophia/gifts).



> Title taken from the song of the same name by Britney Spears.

It was not her shoulder Nyota’s hand stroked as she sung, and yet Janice could not get enough of the performance. 

Later, she recalled the surety with which those fingers had moved. Would they be so confident if they were on her shoulder, if she lifted a hand to catch them? If she pulled them to her mouth for a kiss—Janice closed her eyes. 

That might be better saved for a private performance, not the rec room. Would she be as successful in encouraging one as she had been with the public kind? Only one way to find out.


End file.
